Dreams Become Reality
by Harmonic Sniper
Summary: Demyx has been having dreams starring a mystery man with a single golden eye for months, he's left with a heart breaking promise. But he finds out that his dreams are about to become reality. Xigbar/Demyx two shot. I really suck at summaries : . Enjoy!


**Okay so this is Part one of two, Hope everyone really likes it!**

**Pairings: main Xigbar/Demyx, slight Axel/Roxas Don't like Yaoi; Boy X Boy then leave!**

**Don't own Kh or Characters :( sadly...**

**Summary: **_Demyx has been having dreams starring a mystery man with a single golden eye for months now. His latest dream leaves his to a drowsy day remembering a heart breaking promise. when he walks into his history class, he finds that his dreams are about to become reality._

'This has got to be the absolute worst day of my life!'

I walked through the halls trying my best to avoid anyone at all costs. Today was a living hell, the previous night (or should I say morning) I only got about an hour of sleep.

I had another one of those dreams except this time it was sorrowful, not the usual hot and needy that has been occurring over the past 6 months. Well okay it was, but you know what I mean… it just had a depressing aura to it. Usually after these dreams the following day I would just be restless and feel a bit awkward.

But today I found myself lost within my thoughts, thinking back to the dream.

_The room was dark save the light coming from the window of the heart moon, the rustling of sheets and quiet whispers and moans filtered through the air. Two bodies lay entangled together heavily panting, basking in the afterglow of their previous activity. "Hmn Xiggy" The blonde haired teen murmured sleepily. "Dem" The scarred man pulled the blonde closer to him, both curling into one another knowing what was to come. "You know I love you right?" the teen asked. "Of course I do Dem, I love you too." The other replied. "Okay…good" Dem's voice lacked its usual cheerfulness but hoped his love hadn't noticed, mentally sighing he pressed his lips the man's cheek. "Dem. What's wrong?" said teen sighed knowing he couldn't keep anything hidden from his lover. "Nothing Xig, I'm fine." His voice cut out at the end and he knew that his raven haired love caught it. "Demyx you'll do fine on tomorrow's mission, I have faith in you that you __**will **__come back to me." He pulled his young lover closer to him "But Xigb-" He was silenced by a pair of lips gently pressing against his. "Demyx, you __**will come**__ back." The sandy blonde nodded but still looking into Xigbars' eye. "Okay, but promise me something." "Anything" a soft sigh before the blonde continued. "If by some chance I fail the mission…" "Dem…" "No Listen." No response from his lover was given so he continued. "If I fail, promise me that if we have a next life after this one, promise me that you will find me." "Dem your n-" "Dammit Xigbar Promise me…just promise me...please Xigbar" a tear rolled down the teens face quickly being chase by a few others. The raven haired man looked into those aqua blue eyes, and saw them filled with love and sorrow. "Okay Dem I promise." _

I jumped when I felt somebody put their hand on my shoulder. I looked to my right to see my best friend next to me with a worried look.

"Hey Dem are you okay?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Rox." I smiled at him.

"Another dream?"

My smile faded as I nodded. "Yeah"

Roxas was one of the few people who knew about the dreams. But Roxas was the one I would go to, when things get to strenuous, he was the only one who really understood.

The summer before freshman year Roxas went through this situation. He kept having these reoccurring dreams of keyblades; his twin brother Sora; Riku (Sora's boyfriend) and a tall lanky redhead. The last day of summer he had a dream that he was fighting the redhead (who we found his name to be Axel) and right before he awoke Axel said something about the next life…I can't really remember it was a while ago…

Anyways turns out Axel was our Algebra 1 Honors teacher (Yes we're smarticles!), and Roxas couldn't keep his eyes off of him. I confronted Roxas about it and he told me that our teacher Mr. Hi was his redhead. After that I could see that Mr. Hi was always stealing glances towards Roxas during class.

They're now dating (practically engaged) secretly, it's been this way for 3 years now (Yeah we're seniors!) and we found out that Axel was also having dreams about Roxas. So he's another person who knows about my dreams.

"It'll be alright" he assured me rubbing my back

"I know…god what would I do without you Rox?" I hugged him

Roxas laughed. "Probably hide in a corner all day with nothing but goldfish and water"

I laughed and nodded my head. "True, true!"

"Here drink half of this" he handed me a 5 hour energy.

"Okay…thanks" I took the little bottle and opened it. I sniffed the liquid and gave my friend a wary look. "Are you sure about this?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and nodded "Yes Demy I'm sure… now drink up or we'll be late for history and Mrs. McDarcey will have or heads."

Giving Roxas a quick nod I brought the bottle to my lips and took a swig.

He grabbed the half empty bottle out of my hand and shoved it into his bag, he was about to take my wrist to drag me off towards our class when a voice called out to us.

"Hey Dem! Roxy!" Axel all but purred the latter of the names.

"Hey Axel" I replied as I watched the pair make slight eye contact

"So where are you two off in such a hurry?" he asked

"History" we replied in unison

"Ah! So I'm guessing you guys have heard about your new teacher and can't wait to see him hmm?" he laughs and winks in my direction.

'Why did he just wink at me when he said that?'

"New teacher?" Roxas asked

I shake my head and pull myself out of my thoughts.

"Yeah what happened to Mrs. McDarcey?"

Axel stares at us in disbelief "Didn't you guys know that she was just a stand in until a new teacher was found?"

"Now that you mention it I do vaguely remember her saying something about that in the beginning of the year." Roxas stated.

I nod "Yeah but I think we were all afraid of her to remember" I start to laugh along with the other two.

"So have you met the new teacher?" Roxas

Axel looks down at his blond and shakes his head. "No but I have heard that he's quite the looker huh Dem?"

I raise an eyebrow towards him "What do you mean by that?"

Axel wiggled his eyebrows "You'll figure it out don't you worry!"

I was about to protest when the warning bell rang. We said bye to Axel and headed to our class.

We got to the classroom in record time; the whole room was in a buzz no doubt about the new teacher. Our friend Hayner waves at us like a maniac and makes his way over as Roxas and I take our seats.

"Did you guys hear?"

Roxas chuckles "Yes Hayner we did"

"I'm so glad that bitch is gone hopefully this guy isn't as crazy."

I roll my eyes and smirk at the comment. "I think that's every ones wish"

Suddenly the door opens and the room goes silent as we watch our teacher walk in. I feel my breath hick and my pulse pick up, as I see him walk to the desk and put his bags down.

"Good morning class." There's a replied choir of 'good morning'

'His voice sounds familiar…but I-I just can't place it'

He turns around and I suddenly remember.

"I'm Mr. Juryoku but since I'm not one for formalities you can just call me…"

"Xigbar" I whisper at the same time. Roxas gives me a strange look when I say it.

"Demyx? H-how did" I cut him off

"It's him."

Roxas stares wide eyed at me as he catches on, I keep my eyes on the man in the front of the classroom. I see a smirk tug on his lips as if he heard our little conversation.

"Anyways since I don't feel like teachin' ya today I'm going to try and learn yalls names."

He looks back towards me and Roxas, a huge grin forming on his face.

"Why don't we start with the two chatty cathys' in the back over there?"

Roxas and I look at each other before standing up.

"Umm… I'm Roxas Hikari."

Xigbar grins "Hey Roxas do you have a twin?"

Roxas eyes widen "Y-yes sir…why do you ask?"

"Hmm no reason, I just passed him on the way hear and I can see the resemblance"

Roxas nods and sits down. I see Xigbar shift his weight looking towards me.

"I-I'm Demyx…Demyx Mizu"

I swear there's a gleam in his eye as I sit back down.

"Well then it's nice to meet you Roxas…Demyx"

I want to faint from the way he said my name just letting it roll off his tongue. I look at Roxas and we both know one thing's for sure.

'This is going to be an interesting semester.'

**Okay so this is Part 1, part 2 hasn't been written yet but will be shortly! So Read and Review please! Do it for Demyx!**


End file.
